Panorama
by moonjump05
Summary: She should have seen it coming, but perhaps that was another failure.


She should have seen it coming.

But, perhaps that was just another failure to add to her list. A list that had grown since the first time her father looked at her like _that_. A list that had continued to grow every time she caught the sight of his eyes staring back through her face.

Disappointment...

It rang through her head every time he passed her over for someone more worthy, every time he looked past her, whenever she returned from a mission only to find him training her sister. There was nothing hidden from his gaze, but he never saw her.

She should have seen it coming.

He way he always addressed her with the appropriate words, but with clearly visible disdain. It was evident in his eyes, such close copies of her own, but with a flicker of something she couldn't recognize.

Hatred...

It radiated from him in waves, shown in every tense muscle, in the way his brow furrowed. It coursed into her at every hard strike, filling her like the blood that filled her mouth. She saw it in his smirk, as her vision finally faded into black.

She should have seen it coming.

He shown so brightly to her, almost blindingly to her shielded gaze. How every loud proclamation reached her, every over exaggerated gesture emphasized in her mind. And she watched him in rapture.

Oblivious...

She would stutter, her face flushed, staring at his dirty toenails. Her heart raced, as he passed her by. She froze every time he looked her way, a smile on his face for someone else.

She should have seen it coming.

He spent more time talking to his dog than her, spent countless hours training to develop new techniques. But, she stayed behind, watching him become more powerful, wishing him good luck.

Protective...

Attacks came within a hair's breadth of her, but never touched. A brave smile afterward the only indication of his interference.

She should have seen it coming.

He was as quiet as she was, his gaze unreadable even to her own. But, still his presence was welcome, his insight unrivaled.

Comfort...

She gathered flowers, carefully pressing them while he herded insects.

She should have seen it coming.

He smiled when he saw her now, strained to hear her muttered words. Cheering her on, believing in her, and she soared inside. He was merely himself, but now he saw.

Friend...

She still stuttered, but now looked up at him. She still fainted, but when he was so close as to touch. Heartbroken, she watched him leave.

She should have seen it coming.

His humiliation was complete. He was stripped away of his pride and regret, his hatred and sorrow, his every reason. Nothing was left of the caged bird.

Acceptance...

It wasn't a smile, or even the resigned sigh reserved for his teammates. But, it wasn't a flicker in his eyes either. Instead of hard strikes, he offered advice. His tone still harsh, but his hand solid when he helped her up.

She should have seen it coming.

He grew in size and strength, his owner not even noticing the change. Obedient to every command, a trait bolstered by instinct.

Loyalty...

He came when she called, yipping and licking her hand. Growling, he warned off her attackers, letting her know he was there.

She should have seen it coming.

He listened to her plea for more training, taking time out from his own. He considered her position, knowing it was a long shot to find someone none counted as friend.

Support...

Steady and unshakable, he was the rock that held against the elements, the rock she leaned on. He was the ground her team stood on, the one who knew the next move and the one after that.

She should have seen it coming.

The first to jump out, shouting insults and threats, he was brazen and bold. She watched in awe, not knowing how he did it.

Bravery...

She followed him, smiling when the third teammate came up next to her. He smirked over his shoulder before rushing the enemy, no hesitation in his stride.

She should have seen it coming.

She finished her mission successfully, head held high. She smiled when he greeted her, causing him to blush. She stood firm under the gaze of identical eyes, knowing her place and putting them in theirs.

Complete...

She should have seen the way they influenced her, gave her pieces of themselves with every passing day. The way she grew, becoming more independent and confident under unwitting tutelage. Nothing was hidden from her gaze, but she should have seen it coming.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: In case you can't tell, it goes Hiashi, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Neji, Akamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata.


End file.
